The Real Maelstrom
by mri1
Summary: When Naruto dissapears on his training journey with Jiraiya.Teams from konoha are sent to search for him and what they find will shock them. FemNaruto,Yuri,Powerfull Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The Real Maelstrom

By: Mri1

**This is my second fan fiction, so I hope this will start off with better quality and I will be updating my other story soon I have just been busy working on this story. **

**I do not own Naruto cries**

**--**

Dear Tsunade:

Naruto and I have been gone for one week now but a few days ago I left our camp to get some "research" done. When I returned I couldn't find Naruto anywhere in the vicinity so I thought he might have wondered off somewhere. I haven't been able to find him anywhere but I will be continuing my search for him after I write this letter so we can only hope that he hasn't been captured. I will return in three years to update you on the subject so cya.

From, Jiraiya

--

Three years later

Normal POV

Tsunade is sitting at here desk with a far off look in her eyes when a knock comes from the office door.

"Come in" says Tsunade and the door opens to reveal Shizune wearing her normal clothes carrying a handful of papers with a small smile playing on her lips.

"What is it Shizune I'm busy today" Tsunade asked giving Shizune a angry glare.

"There is someone here to see you that I think you might like to see" came the quick reply in fear of getting blasted through the wall.

"It is I Jiraiya the Holy Sannin of the Holy Mountain Myoboukugama! The great Frog-Hermit! Jiraiya!" came a voice from the window.

Tsunade turned around to meet her old teammate who held a serious expression even though he acted with his usual childish antics. Tsunade couldn't help let out a huge smile in happiness of getting to see her favorite little brat.

"Where the hell have you been Jiraiya you have been gone six more months than you said it would take for you to get back" Said the angry hokage.

"I have bad news Tsunade ever since I sent you that letter at the beginning of the trip I have been looking for Naruto all over the Elemental nations but nothing has come but I'm sorry to tell you that I have held no success in finding him and I fear the worse. Akatsuki might have been impatient and decided to capture Naruto before the deadline is over even though they said they would wait three years to capture him" said the frog Sannin

Tsunade's smile instantly fell from her face only to be replaced by a serious/sad expression that could instantly tell she wanted to cry but knew it was a time for seriousness.

"What do you propose we do Jiraiya, we cant just give up the search specially if he is still out there trying to get back to us" asked the blonde hokage who would send the whole ninja army if she should could to bring back here hyperactive little ninja.

"Right before I headed back here I found a trail of demonic energy that could easily be defined as the nine tails chakra that headed towards the old whirlpool village" said Jiraiya who looked like he really wanted to be somewhere else than where he was at the moment.

Tsunade's head snapped like a whip towards Jiraiya and she looked like she had just seen a ghost from her past that came back to surprise her.

"Jiraiya you have got to be kidding me isn't that were Naruto's mom went to live after she said she wanted nothing to do with him because he was a little demon spawn" said Tsunade

"Yes it is which means he either found out some how and wants revenge or he had a hard battle and it was just chance that he was going that way but either way we should probably put a team together that will try to go and retrieve him" said Jariya who lightened up at the chance of getting to see his apprentice again.

"Hmm since he has the demon sealed in him I'm pretty sure that I will be able to send all of the rookie 9, Gai's team, and Anko without receiving problems with the council so it would be good if you could round everyone up and tell them to come here" said Tsunade who used her commanding voice to show it was more of a order than a question.

"Will do Tsunade, O and by the way nice black lace bra" said Jariya giving Tsunade a wink before being sent out of the room via a punch from the blonde.

Tsunade sat back down in her chair and let out a sigh before pulling out a drawer full of the best sake the world had to offer.

--

Two hours later

A knock on the door is heard before the door opens reviling Shizune.

"Hokage-sama the teams you have asked for have arrived should I send them in yet" Asked Shizune who had a vein almost popping out of her head after seeing Tsunade drinking her sake instead of working.

"Yea yea send them in just tell them to keep it quit I have a headache" responded Tsunade and gave a wave of the hand to show it was okay to proceed.

Shizune shut the door in left before the door was reopened and people started to enter the room. First to come in where Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and there old team leader Kurenai (I will not be telling what they look like because everyone looks exactly the same as they did in shippuden). The second team to come in consisted of Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and there leader Asuma. The last whole team to step into the room consisted of Lee, Tenten, Neji, and there own youthful leader Gai. Finally the last people to step into the room where Sakura, Anko, and Kakashi who had been dragged to the meeting by Sakura.

Everyone started chatting wondering what was so important to bring them all together at the same time. Tsunade's forehead started bulging waiting for everyone to quit down but no one seem to notice her growing fury.

"Shut up!" said Tsunade which immediately made everyone go quite knowing they would be in for a world of pain from there leader if they didn't. Tsunade calmed herself down and took a gulp of sake getting ready to tell them of there upcoming mission.

"Hokage-sama what is so important you had Jiraiya drag us all down here and for that matter where is Naruto I didn't see him with him" said Kakashi who didn't even look away from his book

"Naruto is the reason you are all gathered here today. During the first week of his training with Jiraiya he went missing and ever since that time Jiraiya has been searching for him. On his way back here to report in he found a trail of demonic chakra that lead towards the old whirlpool village." said Tsunade using her serious face and tone to show that it was a important matter that was not to be taken as a joke.

Gasps were heard around the room and everyone had a look of sadness on there face and Hinata was even crying. Tsunade sat there waiting for everyone to regain there wits about them before continuing on.

"So here is the deal we will count this as a protect and retrieve A rank mission which will consist of all of you here in the room" said Tsunade.

"I understand the retrieve part but why is this also considered a protect mission" asked Kurenai who didn't know Naruto particularly well but would do anything for a fellow leaf ninja.

"Well I guess I will have to tell everyone but remember this is a SS ranked secret that only myself and Jiraiya knows about so you can't tell anyone else. On the night of the Kyuubi attack Naruto was born and because the 4th hokage couldn't destroy the much with his strength he had to take Naruto and seal the demon inside of him to protect the leaf village. This information is known by most all of the older generation but what is not known is that on that night Naruto's mother left him because she believed he was a demon spawn" told Tsunade

"Then she left to go to this whirlpool place and you think Naruto might be out for revenge for leaving him and that is the protection part am I correct hokage-sama" said Shikamaru who held a bored expression on his face.

"Yea that's right you little brat your too smart for your own good but yea what he said is correct and remember just because the demon is sealed into Naruto doesn't make him a demon just a container like Gaara" said Tsunade who was a little ticked for being interrupted by the Nara kid.

Everyone just stood there looking down letting all the new information seep into there brains. You could watch as everyone was in deep though and emotions cross everyone's face the most dominate of the emotions were sadness, anger, compassion, and worry.

"I cant believe she did that the dobe doesn't deserve so much pain because of that stupid bitch" said Kiba who was clearly angered at what his friend went through.

"It seems his fate was definitely cruel to him but even so he still broke his destiny and grew strong" came Neji who held a emotionless face.

"I'm going to help Naruto to kill that bitch" this time coming from Ino who was thrashing around in a fit of rage.

"Me too" came the reply from Tenten and Sakura who held a evil smirk on there face.

"Everyone calm down or you will be taken off this mission and if anyone does anything to hurt the woman you will be taken off of active duty" yelled Tsunade who was just wanting everyone to leave her alone.

"Okay now everyone out of my office you will all leave in two hours so go back whatever you will need and o yea the woman's name is Katara Uzamaki" said The hokage before shooing everyone out the door.

--

Two hours later

Everyone was gathered around the gates all wearing there ninja gear ready to go. They all held a look of determination on there face to get Naruto back no matter what it took.

"Okay everyone Tsunade has assigned me as the team leader since I'm the only person here who has knowledge of were to go so just shut up and listen. We will have to move at our top speed so everyone take any kind of weights you have off except Gai and Lee since you guys would be to fast to keep up with" said Kakashi who for once was on time and without his porno.

"Yes sir" came the reply before everyone took off all there weights they were wearing and sealed them into a storage scroll. Then the gates opened wide enough to let the ninjas pass through. Everyone took off running into the trees following Kakashi who kept changing directions during the run.

After a day of running everyone stopped at a clearing to set up camp in order to spend the night before continuing onward. Each person set up a tent before getting with a group of people to talk about what had been happening.

--

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, and Asuma

"Don't you guys think this is a little weird I mean how is it that one gennin was able to get away from Jiraiya" asked Kurenai who was sitting on a log next to the fire.

"I agree with you Naruto has never been the best at stealth he should have left at least a little trail to find him and even at that it should have only taken a week to find him" said Asuma who was leaning against a nearby tree smoking.

"Hmm maybe it was Akatsuki's doing you know he may have been kidnapped and escaped using Kyuubi's chakra which is the trail that was found from when he was running away" said Kakashi who was sitting in a tree with his book.

"Don't worry my friends his burning passion of youth will guide him back into us and he will double, no triple our youthfulness we already have" said Gai who was doing hand stand push ups. Everyone shared a glance before walking off back into there tents.

"Don't worry so much guys that little twerp can take care of himself" Anko said while twirling a kunai around her fingers.

"Its easy to see your youthfulness in burning out but don't worry I will get it back by doing three thousand pushups" said Gai who then left to do pushups.

--

Rookie 9

"So guys what do you think about Naruto holding that demon" said Chouji who was chomping away at a bag of barbeque chips.

"It doesn't change who he is it actually makes me like him even more because he was strong enough to get through all the pain without going crazy like Sasuke" said Kiba while brushing his dogs hair back and sharpening the dogs nails.

"I know what you mean Kiba only one who is strong in mind and body is able to grow up with a childhood like his, so he has definitely gain my respect" told Tenten who was sharpening her kunai and other weapons on a portable whetstone.

"What will be do if he doesn't want to come back with us" asked Sakura while searching through her medic pack for a water pill. Which is a pill that replenishes those who are dehydrated like her from running a long time.

"What if Naruto doesn't want to go back with us" asked Ino

Everyone stop talking at this because no one had thought what would happen if he didn't want to come back. No one spoke up at this not sure at what to say about there friend since it was a thought that was farthest from the mind.

"We will have to fight him like we would any missing ninja then because it is our mission to do whatever is needed to bring him back with us to the village but hopefully it will not come down to this since we know he wants to become hokage" said Shikamaru who was reading a book on strategy.

"Yosh Naruto's flames of youthful passion will show him the path back to Konoha with all his friends by his side" shouted Lee before jumping around yelling things about Naruto and his youthfulness while all the others went inside to get some sleep.

--

Next Morning

Everyone has been up for thirty minutes packing up all the camping gear and putting out the fire. Once everything was packed and ready to go all the teams were back waiting for Kakashi to tell them to continue.

"Okay lets go everyone we need to hurry up we may not have enough time" said Kakashi before taking off in a burst of speed jumping from tree to tree using chakra to help speed up gradually. No one spoke a word getting anxious at what may come to pass on there mission to retrieve there lost friend.

Kakashi led his group for a couple of hours before a kunai went sailing into a tree nearby. Everyone tensed up and took a battle position some with there animals the others with whatever weapon they used.

"Show yourself coward and come out like a man" said Kiba who was angry and his short attention span couldn't take the waiting of whoever to come out from wherever they were hiding.

"Tell me do I look like a man" said a voice from the forest before a girl walked out from behind a tree. She looked about Temari's height and had a hourglass figure. Her skin looks pale, her hair is pure white and pull back into two ponytails that stops right before the butt, and on her hair is a huge black bow that is bigger than her head.(I cant figure a way to describe her clothes since I'm a boy with no fashion since but here is a picture of her here fusuichikaku./art/naruto-oc-tsuki-houkou-46818709). Her eyes are a icy blue color and the lips are a light pink color that make you just want to kiss them.

Kiba's mouth dropped after checking out the new kunoich that had stepped into the clearing.

"What's wrong cat got your tong" asked the girl who held a smirk on her face at leaving the boy speechless.

"Who are you and what do you want with us" asked Kakashi who was tired of the antics that were going on between the two. She turned her head before rubbing her metal plate buckle which is a symbol of a whirlpool.

"My name is Mizuhana Tsuki from the village hidden in the whirlpool and I'm here to stop you from going any farther towards my village" said the newly named Tsuki who held a tone of confidence and self awareness.

Tensions rose now that they found out that this girl came from where they were headed and it could cause problems if she gets in there way. Kakashi gives a quick glance towards the younger ninjas to tell them to back off while himself, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, and Asuma handled the situation.

"We are on a mission that is concerning a member of your village so we will need you to take us there if you would" Kakashi asked.

"No but I will make you a deal I will take on each one of you older ninjas in a one on one battle and if even one beats you I will take you but if you all lose you promise not to come to our village" said Tsuki.

Kakashi and the others hurdled up before finally answering with a simple "sure". Anko stepped up first to take on the challenge thinking it would be easy to take out the 15 year old looking girl. Anko pulled out a kunai before disappearing and repapering behind Tsuki with the weapon at her throat.

"You know your really cute maybe we could get a little dirty later" came a voice behind Anko making her twirl around and stab the person with her kunai. She watched as Tsuki melted into a water puddle easily showing it was a water clown. Tsuki grabbed Anko's arm that held the kunai and pulled it behind her back and into a lock keeping it from getting away.

"Hehe didn't think I would make a water clone without hand signs did ya" Tsuki said giving the woman a wink even though she couldn't see it since she was facing forward. Tsuki pulled the kunai out of Anko's hand and held it up to Anko's neck

"So how about giving up I wouldn't like to kill such a sexy woman" told Tsuki before licking her cheek and breathing in her ear leaving the other woman sexually aroused.

"Sure I give up you just got lucky and surprised me other wise I would have taken you out with ease" said Anko who was starting to get wet from all the sexual tension in the air. Anko gasped when Tsuki let her arm go and turned her around before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"So who's next to see the true power behind the whirlpool village and why I'm called the Kitsune no Mizuhana (Fox of the Water flowers)" yelled Tsuki who turned to look at the rest of the Konoha ninjas watching on the sidelines with a surprised look on there faces.

--

**End:**

Thanks everyone who has started to read my new story and I want any complaints or complements you have to give me. O and please tell me if this story has been so far written better. Choose only one paring in the pairing poll and vote only one time

Pairing poll

1.Fem Haku

2 Haku

3.Anko

4. Fem Gobi and Fem Yomba (the deamons)


	2. Chapter 2

_The Real Maelstrom_

_Chapter 2_

_**Welcome back for chapter 2 of this story. I will first start off by saying I have been waiting for summer vacation to start to begin writing this story again so you should be able to look forward to weekly updates from now on. I'm in extreme need of a beta because as you can tell my grammar is terrible so if you want the job just ask for it.**_

_**--**_

Last time on The Real Maelstrom…

"Hehe didn't think I would make a water clone without hand signs did ya" Tsuki said giving the woman a wink even though she couldn't see it since she was facing forward. Tsuki pulled the kunai out of Anko's hand and held it up to Anko's neck

"So how about giving up I wouldn't like to kill such a sexy little thing" told Tsuki before licking her cheek and breathing in her ear leaving the other woman sexually aroused.

"Sure I give up you just got lucky and surprised me other wise I would have taken you out with ease" said Anko who was starting to get wet from all the sexual tension in the air. Anko gasped when Tsuki let her arm go and turned her around before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"So who's next to see the true power behind the whirlpool village and why I'm called the Kitsune no Mizuhana (Fox of the Water flowers)" yelled Tsuki who turned to look at the rest of the Konoha ninjas watching on the sidelines with a surprised look on there faces.

--

Tsuki looked over the rest of the fighters trying to figure out who she would like to test her powers on when she came upon the grey haired man reading the perverted hentai book Icha Icha Paradise. There was one thing she didn't like and that was being ignored specially for a book even if it was a good book in her opinion.

"You over there with the book come on over here its time to get serious and fight me like a man" said Tsuki who watched on as he walked out until he was directly in front of her still reading his book not even looking up once. She tried to reign down her anger but that never seemed to work out because all she could see was red with the only thing on her mind was tearing the man a new ass hole.

She closed her eyes and held her left arm out over the ground then concentrated until water shot up into her hand into a long band of water. She snapped her wrist sending the water flying and it hit the book effectively knocking it into the ground and ruining it by water logging the pages.

"That's my **water whip **just one of the many moves of my village" said Tsuki with a smirk on her face as she watched Kakashi. He looked down and his hair fell over his eyes while his whole body starting shaking until his head snapped into attention and showed the fury in his eyes as he looked at his enemy leaking killing intent.

"I'll kill you" shouted Kakashi as he shot off with a burst of speed straight towards Tsuki in blind rage. As he was coming closer Tsuki spread her legs apart with both hands forward and palms opened until the last second throwing a hand back. A ice type ramp shot up out of the ground sending Kakashi flying over her into a spinning rage until he did a flip and landed on a high branch with a grace only those of the highest ninjas have.

"Hmm interesting jutsu how are you doing this with no hand signs or chakra at all for that matter since whenever you do one of those water attacks there isn't even the slightest chakra rise in your system" asked Kakashi who was trying to comprehend how this one girl was able to do such marvelous things with just water.

"Everyone in our village has the ability to control water, ice, and mist in a way that isn't a jutsu but whatever ever form we give it by the flow of our bodies. You have seen one before but I wont tell you who it is but you should be able to guess" told Tsuki who was on her part glad that she was able to show off to other people even if she was given off a little too much information.

Tsuki ended the talking by pushing her hands forward and twirling her hands forward sending a wave of rushing water straight at Kakashi and whirling around him trapping himself a vortex of water. Kakashi looked around before going through a set of hand seals before shouting "**Kaze no Yaiba**" making wind wrap around his arms into blades of wind. He started slashing left and right sending the water crashing to the floor leaving him with a opening before sending another jutsu "**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**".

The fire ball sped towards Tsuki but she started twirling her arms all around making water form out of the moisture in the air. The water then started spinning around the fire ball until closing around it and turning into a ice ball which was then pushed back at Kakashi. He dived out of the way just in time as the tree he had been standing on was crushed.

"Is that all you can do is work with water" asked Kakashi who was by this point winded from having used two chakra draining techniques and having to keep running away. At the question Tsuki just tilted her head to the side in a thinking pose before a smile played on her lips. She held up three fingers before bringing them down one by one till the last one fell and she disappeared in a dash of speed that not one of the leaf ninjas could keep up with.

She threw a fist at Kakashi's stomach but he managed to pull his arm up to block it. They started a tajitsu battle punching and kicking at each other managing to get a couple of hits in each but soon Tsuki become bored and decided to end the battle in one more move.

"It's time to end this Kakashi lets see how you fare against this I call it the chained ball of doom" announced Tsuki who in the mean time jumped back onto a tree branch held her arms up in the air as water gathered around into a ball of water as big as a elephant. Spikes of ice then started surfacing in random spots and a long whip of water came out of the ball then into Tsuki's hand.

She grabbed onto the whip and started sling the ball around using the whip to guide the ball destroying all the trees around the immediate area. As she came around to hit Kakashi the ball and whip fell apart and soaked into the ground.

"That is enough Tsu-chan this battle is over" came a voice from the forest before a figure jumped out of the tree and into the clearing. The person had hair pulled back into a bun and two bangs falling down the side of there face it wore clothes that didn't tell you if the person was a boy or a girl but the girlish face lead you to believe it's a girl (If you haven't guessed its Haku and I will be using the words he now just because he will say he is a boy even though it will change if you choose a fem Haku for the pairing).

"Come on you never let me have my fun Haku" said Tsuki who started pouting and giving the puppy dog eyes towards Haku. Kakashi and Sakura watched wide eyed at the exchange after recognizing the person who supposedly died at the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Haku how are you here I killed you with my chidori " said Kakashi who at the moment was trying to comprehend the situation of how someone dead for years was suddenly back.

"O that was just a blood clone Tsuki made for me that had about half of my power" calmly responded Haku who for his part looked bored and ready to leave.

"A blood clone those have been lost to the world for century's but what will we do now that you stopped a battle that would decide if we got to go to the whirlpool village" asked Kakashi who at the moment was wondering how such a small and relatively unknown village be so powerful.

Haku looked over them with bored eyes almost like he was looking into their soul for evil intentions before letting a smirk fall on his lips.

"We will take you there just don't start any more fights please I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you while you're here" said Haku. Everyone looked at him surprised he was just going to let them into their village so easily.

Tsuki snarled in anger before flipping off Haku and running back into the woods. Haku chuckled at the behavior of his friend before turning back to the leaf ninjas.

"So if your coming follow me we need to leave right now or it will get dark soon and we will not be able to get back before it gets dark" told Haku before turning around and heading into the woods. The leaf ninjas looked at each other before nodding their heads at each other and running off into the direction Haku went.

For the next couple of hours they had their regular run with Sakura and Ino fighting, Kakashi reading his book, and the green beasts screaming their heads off with the usual youthfulness speech. Then when they felt like they couldn't run any more Haku finally stopped at a huge cliff that you couldn't see over unless you walked over it.

"We have arrived you will be able to see the village hidden in the whirlpool when we reach the top of this cliff now remember you are guest here you cant just do anything you want" said Haku while walking forward and stopping at the top off the cliff before turning around and giving a gesture to come on then jumping off.

"Come on guys we don't wont to be left behind" told Kakashi. The group then walked forward and stopped at the cliff to see the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. The looked out to see a bright blue lake with a giant whirlpool in the water. Then in the center of the whirlpool they could see buildings, gates, trees, and anything you could imagine made of ice.

"You guys coming or what" asked Haku who was sitting in a long canoe that was painted blue like the ocean with the ends painted white like ice to represent the village it belonged too. All the ninjas from leaf hurried onto the canoe and took a seat as Haku stood at the end of the boat.

"You do know that you need paddles for a canoe right" asked Kiba who felt proud of himself for being so smart to point that out. Haku just gave Kiba a small smile before turning around and throwing his hands around in circles. The boat the launched forward being pushed by a invisible force towards the village.

"Kid you must be one of the best here to be able to control water like that" said Asuma who was very impressed knowing himself how hard it is to control ones element.

"Actually I'm only chuunin here and I cant beat anyone higher than me sadly" told Haku who couldn't help but laugh as all the leaf ninjas had the jaws almost touching the floor. When everyone started coming out of their stupor Haku put a finger to his lip shushing everyone as the came upon a huge wall of ice.

A loud horn blew somewhere beyond the wall before the wall started shaking making some big ice rocks fall into the water. Then a opening just big enough to get past opened up on the wall. Their canoe sailed through the opening and came into a big square box clearing with the walls at least 30 ft high up. Then five men jumped onto the wall all wearing blue coats and black ninja pants then they swirled their hands around one time and pushed upward making the water rise pushing the canoe to the top of the wall.

When the canoe came to rest upon the top of the wall they could see thousands of people walking around all wearing the blue coats some caring spears and what even looked like a class of small kids learning how to control the water.

"Do you teach all academy students how to control water" asked Kakashi getting suspicious on how such a powerful village could stay unknown from most of the world.

"Actually we teach all kids how to do that even the civilian kids because we believe that everyone should be able to defend there selves from danger" told Haku who beamed with pride for his village.

Anko listened on intently hoping for information on the Tsuki girl. Ever since she had fought with the younger woman she just couldn't think about anything else other than the feeling of being held and touched by her hands.

"Hey Haku what rank is Tsuki" asked Anko in her sweet innocent voice. Everyone else looked back at her surprised she was so interested in the girl she had lost too. Some worried that she would seek the girl out and kill her just because she had won a little spar.

"Funny you would ask that Anko because you see she is our next kage in training and she will take over in another year" told Haku. All the leaf ninjas blanched because they realized they could have just started a war with a powerful village.

Anko herself was even more turned on by the fact that the girl was a higher ranked than her. What most people didn't know was that Anko was a lesbian from the way she always flirts with guys but she just does it to not let anyone know that she has been scared of becoming close to a guy ever since Orochimaru left her. She feels that men just want to use her for sex and will just leave her after she has become attached so she decided long ago to stick with women.

"I cant believe we pissed off a kage we better try and get on her good side if we see her again" said Sakura which everyone immediately nodded to show their understanding.

"Come on I have already made an appointment with the uzukage (That's what I will call the kage unless someone can help me out with something better)" told Haku before restarting his walk down the road. They passes over a few bridges and turned a few times before coming upon a long staircase up the side of a ice mountain. When they reached the top of the stairs they came upon a castle that shinned with the intensity of the sun and guards sat on each side of the road towards the castle ready to protect their beloved leader.

"What is it you need Haku" asked the first guard in line wearing the blue coat like all the others except he had protective shoulder pads and a helmet that connected to the coat instead of a hood.

"Were here to see Kushina-sama please tell her we have guest from Konoha who have come to talk to her about a mission" told Haku. The guard pointed to a man beside him and pointed to the door signaling him to inform the Uzukage of the meeting. He then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled twice showing it was okay to let the guest pass. The guards backed up two spaces and bowed showing their respect towards the guests.

The Konoha ninjas and Haku continued their trek to the castle past the guards and up a long staircase that took them to the top of the castle where they found a wooden door without a door handle. Haku knocked on the door three times and stepped back from the door.

"Enter" came a soft caring womanly voice as the door opened up by itself reviling a regular oval office with a wooden desk in the middle of the room. Behind the desk was a black chair with its back towards them. The Guest filed into the room and the door closed behind them.

"So what can I help you with Leaf ninjas I can assume this isn't just for a regular visit" asked Kushina still turned around looking out the window. Kakashi sighed looked around seeing everyone was looking at him to be the speaker of the group and decided it would be best for him to tell her of her son since he was Naruto's sensei.

"Uzukage-dono, I'm Kakashi and I was your sons jonin sensei. I know it must come a surprise to you that we know he is your son but the hokage thought it would be best that we know because you could potentially be in grave danger. You see your son found out about you then he left his other teacher and we have found evidence he is headed here while letting the Kyuubi's chakra loose." told Kakashi.

"Hmm this is very interesting information but I would like to know why it was so important to send as many ninjas as your village did" asked Kushina.

"The hokage has found it necessary that we come and defend you while also recovering your son" explained Kakashi while staying emotionless as usual wondering to himself what she was thinking now that she

The chair suddenly turned around to reveal a woman in her early 40's, she had a hourglass figure, bright red hair that fell to her butt, Green emerald eyes that held a vicious glare, and breast that were a little smaller than Tsunade's. She wore the traditional kage outfit but instead of robe bottoms she had a white short skirt that showed of her long luscious legs.

"Do what ever you please just make sure you keep that little demon away from him I don't want to see his ugly face" told Kushina with a annoyed smirk donned on her face.

The Konoha ninjas immediately stiffened and tried to hold there anger from getting to them and strangling the woman. They all held similar thoughts of what kind of torture they could give the woman once the mission was over to get back at her for disrespecting their friend.

"How can you say that about someone you don't even know not to mention he is your son for god sake what the hell is wrong with you" yelled Anko not able to contain her anger anymore. Even if she didn't know the blonde personally she knew how this kind of treatment felt and couldn't help but stand up for her comrade.

Kushina let a small smile play on her lips before but it disappeared just as quickly that no one saw it except Kakashi who just happened to be looking at her the moment it happened and he couldn't help but think that something was terrible wrong with the situation.

"Such a rowdy one aren't you but for your information I lost my son the night the fourth hokage put a demon in my son letting it take over and instantly killing my sons real soul. Now enough of this I have made arrangements for you to stay in one of our finest hotels so follow Haku he will take you to your rooms I need to finish up with some unfinished work" told Kushina.

End chapter.

--

Another reminder that I really need a beta so just give me a message and I will check you out. I am really into this so suspect another chapter by Tuesday or Wednesday. Right now in the poll Anko is in the lead by a lot so everyone keep voting for your favorite.

Pairing poll:

1.Fem Haku

2 Haku

3.Anko

4. Fem Gobi and Fem Yomba


End file.
